In general, a metal sheet may be processed by being pressed using a press mold. However, when the metal sheet has four corners and each of four corners of the press mold has a small radius, the metal sheet may be torn during the processing of the metal sheet.
In a case where a door for a refrigerator is manufactured by using a metal sheet, four corners of the metal sheet may be chamfered and then vertically bent to form side portions. Then, the four side portions are welded to connect the four side portions to each other. Thereafter, boundaries of the four side portions are chamfered, and then portions of the four side portions are folded inward to form flange parts, thereby manufacturing an outer door. According to the above-described processing method, since four side portions of the door for the refrigerator are coupled to each other by welding, if a portion that is not welded exists, a foam agent may leak. Also, welding the four side portions to each other may be time consuming in the manufacturing process.
Also, a foam agent is injected into the outer door manufactured through the above-described method. Since four side portions of the outer door are welded, the outer door may be deformed while a foam agent expands after being injected. Thus, an entire surface of the outer door may be seated on a foam jig to prevent deformation of the outer door by using the foam jig.
However, the foam agent is injected in the state where the entire surface of the outer door is seated on the foam jig. Thus, if contaminants exist on the outer door, shapes corresponding to the contaminants may be formed on the outer door, thereby damaging an outer appearance of the outer door.
In another example, when a door for a refrigerator is manufactured, two side surfaces facing a front surface of the outer door may be integrated with each other, and then, a separate deco member for forming top and bottom surfaces is coupled to the outer door. Then, a foam agent is injected into the outer door. However, according to this manufacturing method of the door, a gap between the deco member and the outer door may occur based on pressure caused by expansion of the foam agent injected into the door. As a result, the foam agent may leak, or aesthetic appearance may be reduced.